La détresse d 'un ange aux yeux de glace
by Meyflower
Summary: L 'insomnie est un problème assez fréquent chez les héros .Bien qu 'il déteste être considéré comme tel ,Harry en est victime .C 'est par une nuit de Novembre ,alors qu 'il se promènne comme à son habitude dans les couloirs ,que notre héros va faire un pr


**La détresse d 'un ange aux yeux de glace .**

Par un soir de Novembre ,un de ces soirs où tout semble fait pour que vous ne puissiez pas fermer l 'oeil ,une nuit splendide ornée d 'une lune parfaitement ronde ,une de ces nuit où l 'on voudrait abandonner notre masque ,juste pour ce soir ,pour cette nuit ...

Harry Potter ,le grand Harry Potter ,le survivant ,celui qui allait triompher ...n 'arrivait pas à rejoindre Morphée .Las de se tourner ,de se retourner et reretourner dans ses draps ,il était partit comme à son habitude,faire une petite visite nocturne du chateau .Afin de ne pas se faire prendre bêtement ,il avait pris soin de se munir de sa précieuse carte "léguée "par les maraudeurs .Alors qu' il déambulait silencieusement dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés ,il pensait à des choses et d 'autres :sa vie ,le soit-disant combat qu 'il aurait dû mener et oui .J 'ai bien employé "aurait dû" ,car Harry n 'avait pas eut à le mener .La raison est simple ,mais j 'hésite à l 'écrire ...Pourquoi ?Parce qu 'elle est relativement comique ...Je sais ,vous allez me dire ,"si c 'est comique ,raison de plus pour le raconter ", mais enfin ,soyons sérieux juste une seconde ...est ce que vous vous imaginez que je vais vous dire que le grand Voldemort ,autoproclamé Lord ,désigné par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ,autopropulsé Seigneur des Ténèbres ,le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle est mort à cause d 'une cacahuète ...?Zut ...j 'ai fini par le dire ...bon ben voici la triste fin d 'un homme cruel :étouffé avec une cacahuète ... ses amis ,ce qu 'il allait devenir ...enfin bref ,plein de petites choses sans grand intérêt .

Plongé en pleine réflexion ,il ne fit pas attention à là où il allait .S 'il avait été un peu moins dans la lune ,et qu 'il avait pensé à regarder sa carte ,il se serait apperçut de la présence d 'une autre personne avant de chuter sur elle .Péniblement ,il se releva et murmura un vague :escuse moi ,je n 'ai pas regardé où j 'allais .Voyant que l 'autre ne bougeait pas ,il sortit sa baguette et chuchota "lumos".D 'après ce qu 'il pouvait voir ,il s 'agissait d 'un serpentard .Lorsqu 'il rapprocha sa baguette du visage de son camarade ,il pu se rendre compte qu 'il ne s 'agissait pas de n 'importe quel Serpentard .C 'était bien évidemmentDraco Malfoy.Le Gryffondor e demanda vaguement ce qu 'il faisait là ,allongé en plein milieu de ce couloir ,au lieux d 'être sous ses draps comme tous les autres(enfin presque) .Ses yeux étaient clos ,son visage serin ,et il paraissaît être,à la faible lueur ,un ange endormis.Mal à l 'aise ,Harry ne voulais pas repartir sans l 'avoir au moins réveillé .Les couloirs étaient glacials et le Serpentard peu couvert .Prenant son courage à deux mains ,il secoua doucement l 'épaule de l 'autre garçon .Pas de réaction .En y regardant de plus près ,il avait sur le front ,une fine péllicule de sueur ,comme s 'il était malade .C 'est alors qu 'Harry compris pourquoi son ennemi juré se trouvait là au beau milieu de la nuit .Ce couloir était le chemin le plus rapide entre Serpentard et l 'infirmerie.Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le faire revenir à lui ,mais sans succès ,mis à part de faibles gémissements .

Sa rancune lui criait de retourner dans son dortoir ,d 'oublier ça ,et de tenter de se rendormir .Mais sa raison ,et sa générosité le suppliaient de faire quelque chose ,un geste même minime pour un malgrès tout camarade en mauvaise posture .Le brun s 'accroupit près du corps du blond ,lui prit les jambes sous les genoux sur un bras ,tandis que son autre bras passait sous les aisselles de Draco .Il prit un peu d 'élan pour se relever ,mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire .Le blond à sa grande surprise était d 'une légèreté époustoufflante.A bien y réflèchir ,il n' avait pas vu souvent le blond au repas ces derniers temps,et puis depuis la rentrée ,il avait quelque chose de fragile ,de maladif .Exterieurement ,il était toujours Draco Malfoy ,Prince des Serpentards ,horrible petit crâneur prétentieux ,mais interrieurement ,quelque chose le rongeait .Harry marchait à pas mesuré ,se demandant cette fois ce que pouvait bien avoir le blond .Ce dernier délira alors dans son sommeil ,et disait des choses incompréhenssibles car inaudibles .Avec son pied ,Harry poussa la porte de l 'infirmerie ,et y entra .Elle était heureusement vide .Il coucha son camarade dans le lit le plus proche de la plus grosse cheminée ,et le couvrit avec les couvertures .Il trouva un parchemin et de l 'encre sur un petit bureau .Rapidement ,il écrivit à la hâte qu 'il avait ramassé Draco innanimé dans le couloir et qu 'il l 'avait ammené là ,car le serpentard avait l 'air mal en point .Il replia la missive ,mais ne signa pas ,et la posa sur les draps ,bien en évidence aux pieds de Draco .Après un dernier regard ,le survivant sortit à pas de loups de la pièce ,regagnant prudemment son dortoir.

Le lendemain ,lorsqu 'il se leva ,la première chose à laquelle il pensa c 'était :comment allait Drac...euh Malfoy .Puis ,pour ne pas renseigner les autres sur ses préocupations ,il s 'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner .Machinalement ,alors qu 'il prenait place ,il jeta un oeil à la table des Serpentards .Ce qu 'il y vu lui fit froncer les sourcils .Draco Malfoy ,le seul l 'unique ,celui qu 'il avait aidé pas plus tard que la nuit même ...était tranquillement à sa table en train de déjeuner .Le jeune homme avait cependant toujours l 'air aussi mal ,mais arrivait à le cacher au autres par une attitude tout à fait ...Malfoyenne .

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ?Pourquoi sembles-tu fâché ?Demanda Hermionne qui s 'asseyait face à lui .

-Hum ...Quoi ?Ho pardon Hermione ,dissimula Harry pas une innocente absence ,j 'était perdu dans mes pensées ...j 'ai euh ...j 'ai toujours pas fini de faire le devoir que MacGo nous à refilé .

-Celui qui est pour Lundi ???Mais même moi je ne l 'ai pas commencé !Ho Harry je suis fière de toi ,tu as enfin compris qu 'il fallait s 'avancer .Si tu veux tout à l 'heure on le fait ensemble à la bibliothèque .

Harry pesa rapidement le pour et le contre .

-Pourquoi pas ...on se retrouve là bas vers 13h ,et après on va à Prés-au-Lard.

-A tout à l 'heure alors .

En ce samedi matin ,les Gryffondors profitaient pour la plupart ,de ce moment de repos accordé .Harry bien entendu ne dérogait pas à la règle .Il était resté au dortoir ,la salle commune étant un peu trop bruyante ,et s 'amusait à trouver des élèves et des professeurs sur sa carte .Pour le moment ,il avait trouvé tous ceux qu 'il avait cherchés.Puis ,il se mit en tête de trouver Draco Malfoy .Au bout d 'un long moment ,il le trouva dans les plus profonds cachots de poudlard ,accompagné de Théodore Nott.Ce dernier semblait faire les cents pas (c 'est du moins ce qu 'indiquait le petit point .)Puis ,ce petit point se rapprocha de celui marqué Draco Malfoy ,qui fit ...hum comment décrire ce qu 'Harry venait de voir sur la carte .Le point de Malfoy semblait avoir fait une sorte de vol plané jusqu 'à un des mur de la pièce .Gèné ,et surtout ne sachant pas trop comment interprêter ce "mouvement" ,Harry décida ,poussé par la curiosité d 'aller voir de quoi il en retournait muni de sa carte et de sa cape .En guise d 'excuse ,pour passer devant ses amis sans éveiller les soupçons ,il prit un vulgaire livre et prétexta qu 'il devait le ramener sinon Mme Pince aurait un ulcère .Une fois sortit ,il miniaturisa le livre ,le fourra dans sa poche ,se mit sa cape et s 'enfonça dans les sombres cachots guidé par sa carte .Quand il fût arrivé ,il entendit une voix celle de Théodore Nott et des gémissements provenant sans doute de Draco ,qu 'il n 'aurait pas pu entendre si la porte n' avait pas été mal fermée.Intrigué Harry se rapprocha ,et pu voir avec horreur ce qu 'il se passait .Draco était en train de se faire malmener par l 'autre serpentard .Ce dernier lui criait des choses horrible ,et le pauvre Draco était au sol ,gémissant ,empêchant ses larmes de couler .Alors que l 'autre allait lui redonner un coup ,Harry se précipita dans la pièce et cria :

-Stupéfix !

Nott se figea .Harry toujours sous sa cape ,vint au côtés de Draco .Il était pâle ,une sueur mauvaise traînait sur son front ,ses joues ,alors qu 'un râle rauque sortait de sa gorge .Il était à demi conscient et réussit à articuler faiblement avant de tomber dans l 'inconscience :

-Merci ...,merci qui que vous soyez .

Harry écarta un pan de sa cape ,pour prendre Malfoy dans ses bras ,comme la veille .Au yeux de Nott ,toujours figé ,mais conscient ,Draco venait purement et simplement de disparaître sous ses yeux .

Harry sortit des cachots ,et fonça vers l 'infirmerie .Draco ouvrit péniblement un oeil embué de larme ,et ne reconnut pas son "sauveur".Il le referma ,en toute confiance car il se savait protègé .Quand il arriva devant les portes ,Harry répéta le même mouvement que la nuit dernière .Soulagé qu 'il n 'y ait personne ,il déposa Draco dans le même lit ,et attendit caché sous sa cape ,que Mme Pomfresh arrive.De plus ,il voulait empêcher Draco de sortir si ce dernier recouvrait ses esprits .Le brun n 'eut pas à attendre longtemps .La brave femme arriva ,les bras chargés d 'un plateau ,sur lequel il y avait plein de nouvelles potions que lui avait fait le professeur Rogue .Heureusement ,elle le posa avant de voir Draco dans son infirmerie .Elle se précipita alors sur lui ,et Harry en profita pour regagner son dortoir .

Le lendemain ,il ne vit pas Draco aux repas ,et fut un peu heureux .Cela voulait dire que le petit blond n 'avait pas déjoué la surveillance de mme Pomfresh ,et était toujours entre de bonne mains .Cependant ,il déchanta bien vite quand il la vit entrer en vitesse dans la grande salle ,en se jetant (presque) sur Dumbledore .Harry devina qu il aurait mieux fait de ne pas parler trop vite .Il sortit de table ,et s 'eclipsa sans que personne ne s 'en soit apperçut .Il se planqua derrière une armure ,et sortit sa carte de sa poche .Murmurant les paroles appropriées ,il chercha Draco dans l 'infirmerie .Mais la carte à cet endroit là était vierge de point (indiquant qu 'il ya quelqu 'un ...ça va ,je suis assez claire ?).Un peu inquiet ,il scruta le parchemin ,sous toutes les coutures pour retrouver le fuyard .Après un moment ,il le trouva...dans la forêt interdite .

Mais que diable faisait-il là bas ?Pas le temps pour les questions .Se ruant sur son dortoir ,il s 'empara de sa fidèle cape d 'invisibilité ,et fonça tout aussi vite à la recherche du blondinnet en cavale .

Avec son precieux parchemin ,il le retrouva en moins de deux .Le serpentard ,s 'enfonçait dans la forêt en pleurant .Ôtant sa cape ,et la fourrant dans sa poche ainsi que sa carte ,il se mit à suivre Draco .Ce dernier finit par s 'apperçevoir qu 'il était suivit .Il essuya ses larmes ,se redressa un peu et se tourna vers là d 'où venait le bruit .

Avec surprise ,il s 'apperçut que c 'était son ennemi ,depuis 6 ans ,qui le suivait tranquillement .

-Potter ???Qu 'est ce que tu fais là ?Pourquoi me suis -tu ?Demanda-t-il méchament .

-Moi te suivre ???Demanda innocemment le brun .Non ,non ,je me balade tout simplement .

-Bon ben va te balader plus loin !

Il lui tourna le dos ,mais son corps ,à ce moment là le fit souffrir ,et il tomba à genoux .Harry se précipita vers lui ,et lui tendit la main pour l 'aider à se relever.

-Rhâââ fous moi la paix Potty !J ' t 'ais rien demandé !

Harry le regarda malicieusement ,et repris sa main .

-Très bien ...alors lève toi .

-Me donne pas d 'ordre !J'peux m'lever tout seul !

-Bon bon ,je n 'inssiste pas.

Il fit demi tour ,et fit quelque pas ,faisant mine de s 'intéresser au paysage .Draco pendant ce temps là ,tentait de se relever .Mais alors qu 'il allait y arriver ,ses forces l' abandonnèrent ,et il s 'écroula sur un tapis de feuilles .

Harry vint s 'asseoir près de lui ,et d 'une vois un peu plus sérieuse ,lui demanda :

-Pourquoi n 'es-tu pas resté à l' infirmerie ?

Affreusement honteux ,Draco leva les yeux.

-Co-comment tu sais ça ?Elle m 'avait juré de pas en parler aux élèves!

-Tu parles de Pomfresh ?T 'inquiète ,elle n 'a pas trahi sa parole .

-Mais alors comment est-ce que tu ...

La vérité apparu alors aux yeux gris .D 'une petite voix ,le blond dit alors ,comme un fatalité :

-C 'est toi ?C 'est toi qui m 'y a ammené ?N 'est-ce pas .

-Oui ,répondit simplement le brun .

-Pourquoi t 'as fait ça Potter .Pourquoi m' avoir sauvé .C 'était aussi toi l 'autre nuit ?

-Oui ,c 'était moi .Et pour ce qui est du pourquoi ...je suis dans l 'incapacité de te donner une réponse ...je ne la connais pas moi même .

Ils restèrent là ,quelques minutes ,dans le paisible silence de la forêt ,puis Harry repris la parole .

-Mal...Draco ,tu penses pas que tu devrais y retourner maintenant .

-Mais je ...je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ...

-Mais qui te parles de tout raconter .Moi je te demande d 'aller te soigner .Regardes-toi .Tu ne tiens même plus debout .

-Mais ...mais ...mais ...

-Ecoute ,si tu ne veux pas que quelqu 'un nous voit ,je peux arranger ça .Mais il faut que tu retournes voir Pomfresh .

-D 'accord ...Harry .

Ledit Harry ,se releva ,et fit grimper sur son dos Malfoy .Il lui demanda de bien s 'accrocher pendant qu 'il sortait sa cape .Heureusement ,elle était assez grande et longue pour les cacher tous les deux .

-Ta cape est formidable Pot...Harry .

-Merci Draco .Mais maintenant chut ,si tu veux que l 'on passe totalement innaperçut .

Ils croisèrent des élèves ,qui ne les voyaient pas ,et réussirent à ne pas en percuter un seul jusqu 'à l 'infirmerie .Quand ils y entrèrent ,elle n' était plus très vide .Il y avait Dumbledore ,Mme Pomfresh ,Blaise Zabini ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle (qui se demandaient où était Draco )et Severus Rogue .

Ce dernier ,toujours à l 'affut ,perçut le mouvement de la porte ,et interrompit les dialogues houleux:

-Messieurs ,dit-il aux élèves ,je vous prierai de bien vouloir regagner votre dortoir .Je vous préviendrez dès que nous auront retrouver Mr Malfoy .

Les ados sortirent .Severus se tourna vers là où étaient les deux garçons ,et s 'adressa à Harry .

-Monsieur Potter ...puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ,caché sous votre cape ,de surcroit ?Auriez vous des nouvelles de Mr Malfoy ?

Harry se retint de rire .

-Effectivement professeur ...et j' ai même mieux que ça .

Il fit glisser la cape ,révèlant un Harry Potter amusé ,portant un Draco Malfoy dans les vappes.

-Par Merlin ,jura Pomfresh en se précipitant vers les deux élèves ...

-Mr Potter , dit alors le professeur Rogue avec une voix effet "calme avant la tempête" ,pourriez vous nous dire le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire ,car je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdu.

-Severus , vous m 'ôtez les mots de la bouche ...Harry?

-Professeur Rogue, Professeur Dumbledore ,je me voit dans l 'impossibilité de vous répondre.

-Potter!!!! Eructa Rogue.

-Navré professeur, mais tous les points que vous pourrez m ' enlever ,ne me feront pas dire une chose qu' il n 'est pas à moi de vous révéler .Sachez seulement que Draco a besoin d 'une écoute toute simple avant de recevoir un quelconque conseil.

Les 3 adultes en restèrent sciés .Harry Potter avait bien nommé son ennemi juré par son prénom!

L ' infirmière s 'approcha des deux professeurs pour leur en dire plus sur l 'état de Draco .

Harry vient près de celui ci .Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui cachaient ses beaux yeux .Ceux ci s 'ouvrirent légèrement.

-Pars pas , parvint-il à articuler.

-Chuuuuut ,tout va bien ,tu es en sécurité à l 'infirmerie .Ecoute ,je vais devoir faire une apparition plus ou moins longue à Gryffondor ,sous peine de me faire lapider(enfin presque).Promis je reviens dès que possible.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui.Et si jamais je ne te trouve pas sous cette couette ,ni même dans cette infirmerie ,je te ramène par la peau des fesses et je te vis au lit !

Draco eut un sourire chaleureux ,puis ferma les yeux.

Harry profita du fait que Mme Pomfresh revenait voir son patient ,pour l 'attirer dans son bureau .

-Hé bien Mr Potter ?Q 'y a t-il ?

-Mme ,je vous fait confiance ,et vous demande de cacher Draco ,de ne pas indiquer à qui que ce soit qu 'il est ici.Et ce ,au moins jusqu 'à ce qu 'il soit en partie rétablit...

L 'infirmière le regarda dans les yeux ,espèrant tirer une info de plus .

-Pourquoi cela ?Donnez moi une seule bonne raison Mr Potter .

Harry soupira ,baissant les yeux .Lorsqu 'il releva la tête ,son regard était noir.

-Parce qu 'il pourrait bien en mourrir cette fois .

Il sortit du bureau ,et à l 'encadrement de la porte demanda :

-Cela vous suffit comme raison ?

La brave femme choquée hôcha affirmativement la tête ,tandis que le survivant quittait les lieux .

Harry avait rejoins Hermione à la bibliothèque .Tous deux ,avaient rapidement fini le travail ,si bien qu'ils eurent le temps de rejoindre Ron à la Taverne de Pré au Lard .

Harry n'y resta pas longtemps ,prétextant des achats à faire .

Après avoir un peu flâner dans les rues du petit bourg ,il s'arrêta à la confiserie où il remplit son stock de friandises. Au moment de régler ses achats ,le commerçant lui dit :

-Vous êtes mon 100 000 000 éme client ,c'est gratuit .

-Hum ,non ,gardez ce privilège pour quelqu 'un d'autre ,je tiens à vous payer .

-Mais jeune homme je vous assure que ….

-Tenez ,voilà votre argent .

-Bon ,soit ,mais vous repartez avec un cadeau .Bougez pas .

Avant qu' Harry ais pu protester ,l'homme partit dans la réserve ,et revint avec trois cadeaux.

-Choisissez ,demanda l'homme .

Harry allait de nouveau refuser ,lorsque celui du milieu attira son regard .

-Entendu ,je prend celui-ci alors ….vous pouvez me faire un paquet ?

Peu après ,il resortit de la boutique ,mit le paquet dans son sac et remonta vers Poudlard .Il grimpa jusqu 'à la tout des Gryffondor ,y déposa ses affaires et resortit aussitôt ,son paquet à la main .

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie ,il demanda d'un regard où se trouvait Draco .L 'infirmière verrouilla la pièce ,et lui demanda de le suivre .Ils marchèrent jusqu 'au fond de la pièce ,où la brave femme tira sur une tenture ,dévoilant un tableau .

-Secret professionnel ,dit elle comme mot de passe .Il n'était certe pas recherché ,mais convenait à l'affaire .

La pièce qui était annexe à l'infirmerie ,n'avait plus servie depuis Remus Lupin (il avait bien fallut trouver quelque chose avant la cabane hurlante !).

Là ,dans cette petite pièce chaude et chaleureuse ,qu'éclairait la fenêtre d'une lumière tamisée ,dormait le jeune homme ,blanc comme ses draps,mais néanmoins ,ayant l'air beaucoup mieux .

-Mr Potter ,je vous laisse .

-D'accord …merci.

Le tableau se referma .Harry se rapprocha du lit ,et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté .Peu après ,Draco Malfoy ouvrit de petits yeux .Il était manifestement fatigué ,mais reconnaissant à Harry d'être là.

-Bien dormi ?Demanda ce dernier .

-Bien ?Il est encore un peu tôt pour le dire ,mais dormi c'est certain .

-Tant mieux alors …puisque tu as été sage ,je t' ai amené un petit cadeau .

Draco s'insurgea pour la forme ,laissant ressortir le Malfoy de d'habitude ,l'insupportable "fouine".

-Pour quoi me prends tu Potter ?Un gamin ?

-Parfaitement Mr !Un gamin qui a trop vite grandi ,parce que c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui ,un gamin qui malgrés les apparences n' a pas été gâté par la vie ,répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

Draco détourna le regard ,mais renonça bien vite quand il sentit un poids sur son ventre .

Ses yeux gris allèrent de Harry au paquet puis du paquet à Harry .Il se redressa et défit l'emballage .Quand il vit le contenu il fut quelque peu perplexe et indécis .

-Pot…Harry ?T 'étais sérieux quand tu as dit que tu me prenais pour un gamin ?

-Je n'ais jamais été aussi sérieux ,répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire .

Draco était un peu perdu ;là ,sur ses genoux ,face à lui ,se dressait fièrement et malicieusement un superbe ours en peluche ,qui portait une petite écharpe grise comme les yeux du serpentard .

-Ben quoi ,fit Harry ,il te plaît pas ?

-Si ,si mais là n'est pas la question …Pourquoi un ours en peluche ?Surtout avec un sourire aussi niais …on dirait un Gryff…pardon .

-Y 'a pas de mal pt'it Dragon ,je sais maintenant que quoi que tu puisses dire ,au fond de toi tu le penses pas .

Les ex-ennemis rirent de bon cœur .Puis ,Draco se mit à baîller . Harry s'en alla ,lui promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain,dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre .

En remontant les couloirs et les escaliers ,il fût arrêté par le trio serpentard qui avait perdu son prince .

-Potter ,salua Blaise Zabini d'un ton courtois .

-Zabini ,Crabbe ,Goyle…que me vaut ce plaisir d'une discution civilisée ?

-Nous voudrions te parler …en privé .

-Ne sommes nous pas seuls ?

-Les murs ont des oreilles ,affirma Blaise .

Harry les regarda,et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est pas un prétexte pour pouvoir me casser la gueule dans un coin ? Je ne suis pas exempt d'ennemis …surtout dans votre maison .

Crabbe sortit alors de sa poche un morceau de parchemin que le brun parcourut rapidement .

Il disait :" Aides nous S.T.P. Tu sais où est Draco n'est ce pas ?Aides nous à le retrouver".

Harry leva les yeux très vite ,prit le papier et grâce à sa baguette ,y répondit en quelques mots :"Tout à l'heure ,dans une demi heure ,RDV à la salle sur demande ;ne parlez de cela à personne ,ne venez que tous les 3 ".

Il les laissa là ,et repartit vers sa tour .

A l'heure dite ,il se dirigea vers la pièce où ils devaient parler .Quand il arriva ,les trois autres survinrent par l'autre côté .Après être passé 3 fois devant ,une porte apparut .Ils y pénétrèrent.

Une fois assis ,Blaise prit la parole .

-Merci de nous avoir fait confiance …peux-tu nous dire où est Draco ?

-Ecoutez ,oui je sais où se trouve votre Prince ,cependant je ne peux pas vous dire où il se trouve actuellement .Et avant que l'un d'entre vous ne crie au scandale ,je tient à vous dire que me taire c'est le garder en vie .

-Mais enfin !S' exclama Goyle ,pourquoi?

-Calmes toi ,le pria Crabbe .

-Avant de voir si je peux vous en dire plus , j'aimerai savoir comment était Draco depuis la rentrée .

Ce fût Blaise qui parla .

-Au début ,tout semblait aller pour le mieux ,il est même sortit avec Théo …

-Théo ?Théodore Nott ?Demanda Harry surpris .

-Lui-même ,pourquoi ?T 'es homophobe ,demanda méchamment Blaise .

-Pas du tout ,j'ignorai juste que Draco aussi était gay .

Les 3 serpentard se regardèrent :ainsi donc Harry Potter serait homo ….Vu la manière dont le brun rougit à sa boulette ,la réponse se faisait à l'affirmative .

-Bref ,continua Blaise ,il sortait avec Théo ,mais ils se sont quittés .J 'ignore la raison ,Dray n'a pas voulut nous le dire et on allait pas le forcer .A partir de là ,il a presque cessé de venir aux repas .A l'extérieur ,il sembalit parfaitement lui ,enfin normal quoi ,mais avec les gars comme on le connaît depuis longtemps ,on a bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose .

-Moi je suis sûr que c'est de la faute à Nott !Je lui fait pas confiance ,il est trop ...bizarre !

Harry approuva d 'un signe de tête :

-Oui ,il faut se méfier de Nott.

Les quatres garçons s 'étaient quittés ,les trois serpentards prommettant de ne pas essayer de chercher Malfoy ,Harry jurant de leur donner discètement des nouvelles .

Pendant ce temps ,Draco dormait .Son sommeil n 'était pas paisible ,si bien qu 'il se leva en sursaut ,assaillit par de douloureux élancements dans tout son corps meurtrit.

Alors qu 'il était en train de grimaçer et se massait quelque peu ses côtes endolories ,Mme Pomfresh vint le voir .Il n 'eut pas le temps de dissimuler son mal ,au moins sur son visage .

-Qu 'y a t il Mr Malfoy ?Vous avez mal ?Demanda t elle d 'une voix douce .

-Non ,ça va aller ,mentit le blond ,peu amènne à se faire examiner .

Perplexe ,mais ne désirant pas le brusquer ,l 'infirmière ferma les yeux pour cette fois ,mais déposa tout de même avant de sortir ,une petite fiole d 'antalgique .

-Si vous avez mal ,faire le fier ne vous aidera pas ...il n 'est jamais bon de laisser la douleur empirer .

Draco médita les paroles ,mais ne but pas pour autant .(tête de mule !!!!)

Harry ,endormis ,faisait un rêve étrange .Etrange était encore trop loin comme définition.Le mot serait plutôt ...stupide ,oui c 'est ça !Stu pide ,son rêve était tout bonnement stupide !Il était à califourchon sur un balai ,et semblait jouer au Quidditch ...jusque là ,tout allait bien .Mais le balai se transforma soudain en ...concombre volant ,et Harry devait poursuivre un ours en peluche ,kleptomane de vif d 'or ...en chocolat ...""""" !(Je vous l 'ai dis ,son rêve est tout bonement stupide ,et frôle l 'absurde ).Cependant , avant qu 'il n 'ai réussit à rattrapper l 'ours,une légère secousse le réveilla .S 'il n 'avait pas eût pitié pour ses camarades de dortoirs ,le brun aurait probablement poussé un cri digne d 'une cantatrice (vous savez ,le fameux cri tellement aigu qu 'il fait péter les verres en cristal !)

La personne qui venait de le secouer ,n 'était autre que Severus Rogue !

-Que faites vous ici professeur ??!!Qu 'est ce qu 'il se passe ?Demada-t-il surpris .

-Venez Potter ,Mme Pomfresh a besoin de vous .

Le sang du survivant ne fit qu 'un tour .Pomfresh infirmerie Draco !

Il sauta de son lit (tout habillé ),enfila promptement ses chaussures ,mit ses lunettes ,et sortit de la pièce à la suite du professeur de Potion .Dès qu 'ils passèrent le tableau ,Harry piqua un sprint en lançant un :

"rendez vous à là bas "

Sans s 'attarder dans l 'infirmerie ,il la traversa ,jusqu 'à l 'endroit du tableau .Des gémissements ainsi que des grognements de douleur sortait de l 'annexe.Résolut ,Harry y pénétra .Il y découvrit un Dumbledore déconcerté en chemise de nuit (dont d 'ailleur ,je ne vous ferait pas la description car j 'ai pitié de vous tellement qu 'elle est hideuse ) ,une Pomfresh décoifée qui tentai de calmer le blondinnet et visiblement tentait de le persuader de la laisser le soigner ,et un Draco tordu de douleur ,trempé d 'une mauvaise sueur qui refusait tout soin .Il y avait autre chose ,aussi .Le serpentard serrait le nounours contre lui ,et lâchait de temps à autre un faible :" Ry' ...aide moi "

-Ha Mr Potter ,vous voilà ,fit Pofresh impuissante .Par pitié ,faites quelque chose ,il faut que je l'osculte ,mais il refuse .Il n 'arrête pas de dire vous appeler .

Harry s 'approcha du Serpentard ,et s 'assit sur le lit .Il commençait à lui caresser le front ,écartant les mèches collées ,lorsque soudain Draco l 'agrippa et se sera contre lui .

-Ecoutez ,dit alors ce dernier ,je vais rester avec lui ,et tenter de le raisonner .Mais vous devez sortir ,il est trop fièr ,et refusera de continuera tant qu 'il y aura des gens autours ...Je vous appelerai lorsqu' il sera d 'accord .

-Bien ,répliqua simplement l 'infirmière ,et emmenant avec elle les deux professeurs .Puis elle ajouta :

-Essayer de lui faire boire la fiole qui est sur la commode .

-D 'accord.

Harry se calla un peu mieux ,de manière à ce que Draco n 'ai pas encore plus mal , et commença à lui parler à voix basse .

-Draco ,tu m 'entends ?C 'est Harry .

-Ry' ?Deamanda péniblement Draco en ouvrant les yeux .

-Oui ,c 'est moi .Calmes toi .

-Ry ' me laisse pas ,souffla le blond en s 'accrocchant du mieux qu 'il pouvait .

Il tremblait ,gèmissait ,ses yeux baignés de larmes flouttaient son regard de glace pourtant si réchauffant lorsqu 'il vous regardait d 'une certaine manière .

-Chuuuuuuuut la tout va bien ,je suis là et je te laisse pas .Calmes toi ,dit Harry en lui caressant le dos .

De son autre main ,il attrapa la petite bouteille .

-Draco ,je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi s 'il te plaît .

Ce dernier ne parla pas mais hocha légèrement la tête .

-Je voudrais que tu avales ça ,Draco .S 'il te plaît ,fais le pour moi ,demanda Harry alors que des larmes commençaient à perler .

Draco s 'en apperçut au son de sa voix ,et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder .

-Pleure pas Ry' ,je vais ...rhaaaa(douleur dans les côtes) je vais le prendre .

Harry fit alors un immense sourire ,heureux de ne pas avoir à le forcer .Il déboucha la bouteille ,mais ne réussit pas à faire couler le liquide entre les lèvres du blond .

-Dray ,je vais ...je vais devoir ... pardonne moi Dray .

Il prit le flacon ,le vida dans sa bouche ,et la colla à celle de Draco .Cette fois ,ça passa .Quand ce fut fini ,Dray ne tremblait presque plus ,il était plus détendu ,et Harry rouge comme une pivoine .

-Désolé Dray ,mais c 'était la seule façon .

-Mmmmh t'excuse pas ...je comprend ,articula -t-il avec toute la peine du monde .

Harry se rassis ,mais cette fois pour lui faire face .

-Draco ...cela sserait si terrible que ça que Pomfresh t 'examine ?

-Ry' j 'ten supplie ...

-Mais Dray ,je ...(il faillit dire je m 'inquiète) tu peux pas rester comme ça ...il faut qu 'elle vois ce qui ne va pas .

-Mais ,j 'ai peur Ry ...

C 'est alors qu 'aux Emeraudes apparurent la détresse d' un Ange aux yeux de Glace .

-Il faut pourtant bien faire quelque chose ,je suis pas medecin Dray ...elle est la seule à pouvoir te remettre sur pied .

Dray sembla hésiter .Au bout d 'un moment de silence ,il souffla résigné .

-D 'accord ...d 'accord Ry' ,mais ...

Il repris son souffle :

-...tu restes avec moi ...s 'il te plaît

Harry compris alors que le blond ne voulait plus se sentir abandonné .

-Il n 'a jamais été question de te laisser tomber Dray .

Quand il vit le regard de glace se rassurer peu à peu ,il alla vers le tableau ,et appela Mme Pomfresh .Alors que Rogue voulut entrer à sa suite ,il l 'en empêcha .

-Navré professeur ...j' ai eut beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter de se faire soigner ,je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer .

Ce dernier grogna ,mais resta à sa place .Le brun retourna aux côté de Draco .

Il lui prit la main et la serra .Pomfresh était en train de lui regarder le torse ,qui était plein d 'hématomes ,mais on ne pouvais rien voir s 'il y avait une chemise .

-Par tous les saints ...quelle horreur !Comment a-t-on pu faire ça ?

-A-t-il des côtes cassées ,demanda Harry .

-Oui ,assura Pomfresh sur un ton qui montrait qu 'elle aurait souhaiter annoncer le contraire.

Elle sortit d 'un sac un gros flacon , des compresses et des bandes .Elle fit couler un liquide bleu roi sur un tampon de coton ,le passa sur tout le torse .Elle prit ensuite une petite fiole d 'un autre liquide bleu ,mais celui ci était plutôt bleu acier .Elle en imbiba les compresses ,qu 'elle déposa sur le torse de Draco ,avant de lui bander le tout pour que ça tienne.Elle rangea un peu ses affaires ,et se tourna vers les deux garçons :

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour aujourd 'hui ,et je vaisaussi vous laisser finir votre nuit à tous les deux ,mais dès demain ,il va falloir me faire un peu plus confiance ...est-ce clair Mr Malfoy ?

Ce dernier hôcha la tête ,et murmura un oui ,qui eût l 'air de satisfaire la brave femme étant donné qu 'elle vida les lieux .Le blond retint Harry par le bras alors qu 'il allait la suivre.

-Merci ,dit-il.

-Mais je t en prie .

Puisque Draco ne parut pas vouloir lui rendre son bras ,Harry s 'assit à côté de lui sur le lit .

-Que comptes-tu leur dire ?

-Je ...je ne veux pas leur dire .Il ne faut pas qu 'ils sachent .Tu leur dira rien hein ?

-Non ,rassures-toi.Et puis je leur ai dit que ce n 'était pas à moi de révèler quoi que ce soit .

Il y eut un silence .

-Dray ...est ce que tu veux bien me dire comment ça à commencer ?Comment il a put en arriver là ?

-Je ...non...je ,bloquait Draco .

Les mots n 'arrivaient plus à sortir ,et bientôt il se mit à pleurer .De belles larmes rondes coulèrent de ses yeux .Lorsqu 'Harry s 'en apperçut ,il les essuya avec sa manche ,souleva le dos de Draco allongé ,s 'adossa à la tête de lit ,et servit de coussin au Serpentard .Puis ,doucemement ,Harry se mit à le bercer .Ses bras l 'entourant ,lui offrant une protection contre la nuit .

Draco était bien.C 'était comme une lumière dans la nuit .Enfin ,quelqu 'un s 'occupait de lui .Il s 'endormit tout doucement ,encore bercé par le Griffondor encore dans les bras chaud d 'Harry ,qui lui aussi ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée afin d 'achever sa nuit ...bien méritée .

Le réveil le lendemain ne se fit pas avec autant de douceur que lorsqu 'ils s 'étaient endormis .L 'infirmière ,matinale, était venue voir l' état de Draco ,mais ne s 'attendait pas à les trouver là tous les deux ,sur ce ,Dumbledore suivit de Rogue entrèrent eux aussi .Et c 'est à ce moment là ,que ce dernier brisa le tableau charmant qu 'offraient les deux ados ,par un cri digne d 'une gargouille ou d 'une goule (à vous de choisir ).

Harry cligna des yeux ,et perçevant la gène de son professeur ,se rendit compte de sa ...position .Il voulut se lever ,mais Draco semblait dormir encore .Avec toute la douceur qu 'il possèdait ,il s 'extirpa ,et vint se placer à bonne distance de Rogue ,qui avait passablement l 'air furieux (lui il s 'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ,ou alors il a pas fait crac crac ...!)

-POTTER!

Il venait d 'essayer de hurler ,mais comme il ne voulait pas réveiller son protègé ,cela donnait à peu près quelque chose comme un chat qui se racle la gorge .

-Euh ...c 'est pas ce que vous croyez .

-Harry ,descend prendre ton petit déjeuner ,le pria sagement Dumbledore ,une petite lueur amusée dans les mirettes.

-Oui professeur .

Et il sortit .En longeant les couloirs ,il regarda le temps .Pour une fin de moi de Novembre ,il faisait relativement beau .Un pâle soleil ,dardait timidement ses rayons sur le parc et le chateau ,chassant la nuit et l 'obscurité .De bonne humeur ,il se rendit tranquillement dans la Grande Salle ,dont il put profiter du calme avant l 'arrivée en masse de la plus part des élèves .Quand il eût finit ,et qu 'il allait franchir les portes ,il croisa Blaise .Au moment où ils se frôlèrent ,il lui dit à voix basse :

-Avant le cour de Potion garde un livre à la main .

Blaise ne compris pas ,mais signifia qu 'il avait compris .Harry ,lui, remonta à Gryffondor .Cela lui paraissait très éloigné la dernière fois où il y avait mit les pieds .Il prit rapidement une douche ,prépara ses affaires ,et avant de se rendre au cours commun de Potion ,il rédiga sur un petit bout de parchemin ,des nouvelles de Draco .Puis il s 'en alla .Sur le chemin ,il ne rencontra pas un Gryffondor ,en fait ,il ne rencontra personne .Il se planqua dans un coin ,et attendit .Plusieurs élèves commençaient à affluer .Après une dizaine de minutes ,le brun vit enfin la personne qu 'il attendait :Blaise .

Il sortit de son sac un bouquin ,et le percuta volontairement dedans en faisant tomber le livre du serpentard .Prestement ,il glissa le billet à l 'interrieur et marmona une vague excuse avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Du coin de l 'oeil ,il vit Blaise et Gregory lire le papier ,et le brûler sur la flamme des chaudrons .Le cour fût royalement chiant .Même Neville arriva à faire son philtre,du premier coup (c 'est dire la facilité du cour ).

Lors de la délivrance c 'est à dire deux heures plus tard vert/argent et rouge/or se dirigèrent avec un entousiasme factice à leur deuxième cour commun de la journée .

Journée qui se révéla pour le moins calme ,reposante ,bref une journée "les vacances de Noël approchent enfin " comme les autres .Harry eût quand même à subir le revert de la médaille ;ces absences fréquentes éveillent la curiosité d 'une Gryffondor tenace ,et notre sauveur national ,dû faire moult excuses ,et défaires tout autant d 'hypothèse de la part de son amie .Le soir venu ,il se coucha ,et s 'endormit rapidement pour une nuit pleine de rêve plus fantastiques les un que les autres .

Je plaisantais :) (Vous ne pensez tout de même pas sérieusement que je vais le laisser passer une bonne nuit autrement que dans les bras de Draco ?!Niark niark niark !Vive le sadisme des auteurs de fic . !!!!!!!! )

Donc ,le survivant se coucha .22h ...toujours pas l 'ombre d 'un baîllement ..."Bon ,en avant pour une énième sortie nocturne ."Se dit-il en enfilant un pull ,prenant sa carte et sa cape .

Après avoir parcouru le chateau de fond en comble ,il décida d 'aller faire un tour du côté de l 'infirmerie .Après tout ,il n 'avait pas encore vu Dray aujourd 'hui .Aussi silencieusement qu 'un chat ,le petit brun se faufila dans la grande pièce ,qu 'il traversa jusqu 'au tableau .Il pensa vaguement qu 'il avait tout de même une sacré chance,parce qu 'il n 'y avait encore jamais eut personne dans la salle lorsqu 'il y était rentré .Il murmura le mot de passe ( que j 'ai failli écrire "pot de masse" )et franchit le passage qui souvrait .Apparement ,Dray dormait .Harry ôta sa cape ,et s 'assit dans un grand fauteuil qui avait précédemment été rajouté aux meubles de la pièce .S 'il devait qualifier le blond à cet instant précis ,il aurait choisi "touchant" .Draco était couché mi sur le ventre mi sur le flanc gauche ,l 'ours contre sa poitrine ,le bras gauche sous l 'oreillé ,et l 'autre bras qui tombait gracieusement dans le vide .De plus ,la fenêtre au rideaux non tirés diffusait la lumière de la lune ,dont l 'un des rayons éclairait la scène .A ce moment là ,Harry sentit quelque chose qu 'il n 'avait jamais ressentit avant .C 'était tout un tas de sensations chaudes/froides ,douces/brutales ...qui le parcouraient .Son coeur battait la chamade ,et ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes .La cerise sur le gateau ,il éprouva alors soudainement un désir poignant et douloureux se loger dans son entre-jambe .

Le bas ventre douloureux ,il se leva et se posta près de la fenêtre ,afin de tenter de réfléchir rationellement ,et non comme un ado conditionné par sa libido .

-Bon sang ,songea-t-il ...je viens de bander rien qu 'en le reluquant roupiller ...qu 'est ce qu 'il m 'arrive .Bon c 'est vrai ,il est pas moche ...Rhôôô Harry regarde les choses en face ,il est carrément canon !Mais pas bien !Non pas bien de bander sur lui !Harry junior t' as intérêt à te calmer ,sinon c 'est abstinence pendant une durée intenable!(vous l 'aurez compris ,j 'éspère ,qu 'Harry parle à son Magnum).

Perdu dans ses pensées (lubriques),Harry n 'entendit pas Dray se réveiller .Ce dernier le regarda batailler durant un petit moment ,puis demanda :

-Insomniaque Harry ?

Le susnommé se retourna d 'un seul bloc en sursautant .

-Euh ...non euh ...oui ,enfin c 'est à dire que ...et toi pourquoi tu dors pas ?Dit il sur un ton plus dur qu 'il ne le voulait .

-Parce que moi j' ai dormi toute la journée ,et que là j 'en ai un peu marre ,répliqua séchement Malfoy .

Puis ,d 'une voix plus douce il demanda :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ben j 'ai ...c 'est idiot ,mais j' arrivais pas à dormir ,alors me suis baladé dans tout le chateau .Pis ,quand j 'en ai eût marre ,j 'étais arrivé devant l 'infirmerie .

Il y eut un silence ,puis Harry regagna le fauteuil .Silence .

-Harry ?

-Mmh oui ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr ?

-Pourquoi ...pourquoi est ce que tu m 'as aidé ...pourquoi est ce que l 'on est pas comme avant ...tu sais ,frigides ,ennemis ,cons...?

Harry se posait les mêmes questions .

-Je ...je ne sais pas .

Il y eut un silence de réflexion.

-Tu sais ,je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup essayé de te redétester ,mais mêm qi je m 'y mettait ,je n 'y arriverai pas ,je n 'y arriverai plus .Je ne sais ,pas ,je ressens un truc que j' avais jamais ressentit avant .Je crois que ça a commencé quand je t 'ai ramassé dans ce couloir la première fois .

-C 'est de la pitié ?Proposa Draco qui écoutait attentivement .

-Non,c 'est pas de la pitié ...c 'est différent .Ce que je sais ,c 'ets qu 'à partir de ce moment là ,j 'ai su ,inconsciemment que je pourrais plus te haïr ...

-Que va-t-on devenir si l 'on ne se hait plus ...soupira Draco en rigolant .

-Accèpterais-tu un stupide Gryffondor comme ami ?

-Voudrais-tu d 'un Serpentard blessé et pas aussi inhumain qu 'il ne le fais croire ?

Tacitement ,ils se turent ,et sans s 'en apperçevoir ,répondirent d 'une même voix .

-Oui .

C 'est alors que l' absinthe liquide rencontra l' adamanthium.

Le brun et le blond se regardaient pour la première fois réellement .

Inconscient ,la tête ailleur ,il pensait à être heureux ,à vivre pour leur bonheur personnel .Leurs corps se rapprochèrent ,leurs respirations se troublèrent ,leurs visages se frôlèrent et enfin leurs lèvrent se scellèrent en un baiser .Un baiser doux ,passionné ,réconcilliateur,ou peut être tout simplement un baiser amoureux ...

_"C 'est alors que l' absinthe liquide rencontra l' adamanthium._

_Le brun et le blond se regardaient pour la première fois réellement ._

_Inconscient ,la tête ailleur ,il pensait à être heureux ,à vivre pour leur bonheur personnel .Leurs corps se rapprochèrent ,leurs respirations se troublèrent ,leurs visages se frôlèrent et enfin leurs lèvrent se scellèrent en un baiser .Un baiser doux ,passionné ,réconcilliateur,ou peut être tout simplement un baiser amoureux ..."_

Quelques secondes plus tard ,les deux antithèses se séparaient .Aucun des d 'eux ne voulait regarder l 'autre .Par peur d 'avoir montré leur vrai personnalité ,par peur d 'avoir montré leur faiblesse ,par peur du ridicule ,ou peut être juste parce que tous deux avaient aimés .

Faisant honneur à sa maison ,Harry fût le premier à parler .

-Hum pardonne moi Draco ,je ...je ne sais pas ce qu 'il m '...

Faisant honneur à la sienne ,Draco l 'empêcha d 'achever de piètre excuses parfaitement inutiles en l 'embrassant une nouvelle fois .Cette fois ,l 'échange fut passioné mais fougeux ,renversant et vertigineux .Tel des apnéistes ,le lion et le serpent puisaient jusque dans leur dernières réserves afin de ne surtout pas cesser .Mais nos cher amis ne sont pas des poissons ,ils n' ont pas de branchies ,et par conséquent ,durent tout de même se séparer ,pour mieux recommencer après une immense inspiration.

Leurs mains se joignirent à la partie .Chaque tracé incendiait la peau déjà brûlante ou alors mettait la pagaille dans les cheveux de manière absolument esquise ...

L 'aube brumeuse éclairait de manière douce ce premier matin des vacances.Depuis la nuit du baisé ,Harry était revenu toutes les suivantes jusqu 'à aujourd 'hui ,pour n 'échanger qu 'un peu de tendresse et de douceur avec Draco .Ce dernier ,se rétablissait plutôt bien ,et pourrais quitter l 'infirmerie dans l 'après midi .Malgrès les questionnements incessant des professeurs et de l 'infirmière ,il n 'avait put se résoudre à raconter quoi que ce soit .Pas même à Harry ,car celui ci savait que le jour où il serrait près ,il lui avourait tout .

Le gryffondor n' avait pas pû laisser ses amis en dehors de cela ,mais ne leur avait raconté que l 'essentiel :Draco Malfoy était officiellement son ami (on sait déjà ce qu 'ils sont officieusement les petits coquins !)

Hermione s 'y était rapidement fait ,son caractère conscilliant et non rancunier aidant .Pour Ron ,qui au début avait piqué une gueulante ,la chose ne l 'énervait pas :si après tout Harry était heureux ...alors il ne pouvait que l 'accepté .Harry avait (presque )fondu en larme dans les bras du roux lorsque ce dernier lui avait donné sa décision .

Quand à Blaise ,Gregory et Vincent ,Harry les avait toujours maintenus au courant ,en veillant bien que Nott lui ne sache rien .

Cela faisait 3 jours que Dray était sortit ,et il n 'était jamais sans ses 3 amis ,si bien que Nott n 'avait pû l 'approcher .Cependant ,un soir alors que Dray en temps que Prefet en Chef faisait sa ronde ,il rencontra quelqu 'un .

-Que fais-tu dans les couloirs toi ?Retourne vite dans ton dortoir avant que je ne t 'enlève des points .

Le garçon qui s 'emblait s 'en moquer comme d 'une guigne ne se retourna même pas .Draco Malfoy s 'approcha ,bien décidé à lui retirer plus de points que nescessaires ,mais quand l' autre lui fit face ...

-Non ,souffla-t-il horiffié .

-Bonsoir Dray ,dit alors Théodore Nott d 'une voix doucereuse mais aussi fausse qu 'un décor un carton pâte .

Son sourire tenait plus du rictus ,et ses yeux froids étaient éclairés par des lueurs de psychopathe .Il avancait vers sa proie ,avec l 'allure d 'un prédateur .

-Que-qu...ne t 'approche pas de moi ,murmura vainement Draco ,alors qu 'il se reculait pour finir acculé dans un angle .

Théodore plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête blonde ,pour lui signifier qu 'il n 'y avait pas d 'issue ,qu 'il ne pouvait pas s 'enfuir .Draco tremblait de tout son corps ,la peur qu 'il ressentait lui faisait mal .

-Qu 'est ce que tu veux ?Tenta-t-il vainement en essayant d avoir l 'air sûr de lui .

-Allons ,allons ,mon mignon ,mon petit ange ,...tu ne te souviens pas ,demanda l 'autre plus menacant qu 'autre chose en lui caressant la joue du bout des lèvres .

-Je ...je n-ne veux plus ...je t 'en prie laisse moi .

-Tututut ,ce n 'est pas comme ça que ça marche ...je commande tu obéis ...!Grogna cette fois Théo en le soulevant par la gorge .

Quand il fut certain que Draco ne bougerait plus car trop dans les vappes ,il le mit sur son épaule et descendit dans les profondeurs de Poudlard ,dans un endroit qu 'il avait découvert peu avant ,un passage secret qui semblait détruit mais qui ne l' était pas ...

Une fois à l 'interrieur ,il verrouilla la porte ,et posa son paquet sur un vieux lit en fer .Ensuite ,il alluma un feu dans une ancienne cheminée ,et attendit que Malfoy se réveille .Malheureusement pour lui ,Draco revint à lui peu après .Quand Théo s 'en apperçut ,il le bloqua sur le lit ,en s 'asseyant sur ses hanches.

-Et alors petit Dragon ...tu ne voulais plus me voir ?J 'espère pour toi que tu n' as rien dit ...

-Je te jure que je n 'ai absolument rien dit ,paniqua Draco .

-Bon ,je vais te croire ...mais il faut-il que je te réapprenne les bonnes manières ?Tu en aurais bien besoin il me semble ...

-Non ,non je t 'en prie surtout pas .S 'il te plaît ...pitié...je t 'en supplie ...non ...

Draco commença à pleurer en psalmodiant ces mots .L 'autre perdit vite patience .Il conjura un foulard ,et baillona le blond avec .Puis ,il en appela un autre et lia les mains du pauvre Draco aux barreaux du lit .

-Tais toi ...tu es à moi c 'est clair ,tu m 'appartient , je fais ce que je veux de toi ...

Et ces paroles ne laissèrent aucun doute à ce qui allait suivre dans les prochaines minutes ...

Draco ferma les yeux ,résigné et pensa très fort à Harry ,en se disant qu 'il aurait bien voulu aller plus loin avec lui .

_-Harry ..._

C 'est alors que le bruit dérangea Nott dans ses plans ...

(Pitié me tuez pas !!!Le chevalier blanc va arriver et terrasser le vilain méchant !)

Pendant ce temps ,Harry était dans son dortoir ,à rigoler avec ses amis .Tous étaient à moitié hivre ,la faute à Seamus ,qui avait piqué aux cuisine une bouteille de rhum .Puis ,au bout d 'un moment tous (enfin ...presque) s 'endormirent ,certains sur le sol ,sur leurs couvertures où ils s 'étaient installés .

Harry lui ,qui n 'était pas pompette ,décida " d 'espionner "Poudlard avec sa carte .Il savait que Dray devait faire sa ronde ce soir ,et le chercha dans les couloirs .Ne le trouvant pas ,il regarda dans les dortoirs et dans la chambre de Prefet .Personne .

Inquiet ,et fébrile ,il scruta la carte ,et là dans un tout petit coin ,au niveau des cachots ,tout en bordure du parchemin il le trouva enfin ...en compagnie de Théodore Nott .

Vif (d 'or)comme l 'éclair (de feu) ...(bon ,d 'accord j' arrête et je recommence )

Donc ,vif comme l 'éclair ,Harry sauta sur ses pieds ,grilla le record du saut-au-dessus-de-ses-camarades-endormis-sans-les-réveiller,fourra sa baguette dans sa poche ,et sortit en courant d 'air de la salle commune.

Il faillit heurter Rogue ,qui lui retira une centaine de points ,mais ne s 'arrêta pas pour autant .La vieille chauve souris le suivit (mais plus lentement ,car à force de rester dans les cachots ,les rumathismes s 'accumules niark !).

Arrivé à l 'endroit qu 'indiquait la carte ,Harry défonça la porte (ne me demandez surtout pas comment ...l 'amour donne des ailes mais vous transforme en Hulk !)

C 'est alors que le bruit dérangea Nott dans ses plans ...La porte vola en éclat ,et dans la poussière ,apparus un survivant décoiffé ,essouflé et passablement en rogne .

(ça va faire mal ...)

-Ho mais tient ...c 'est notre sauveur national ...tu vois ça Dray ?Alors comme ça c 'est lui qui t 'as aidé ...Parfait ,je vais pouvoir le punir aussi !

-Dans tes rêves face de rat !Libère Draco et écarte toi de lui ,menaca Harry en pointant la baguette sur lui .

Nott ne protesta pas ,mais alors qu 'il était en train de détacher le blondinnet des barreaux , après lui avoir ôté son baîllon,il le prit contre lui ,et pointa sa baguette sur Harry .

-Potter ...je ne le dirai qu 'une fois ...pose ta baguette .

Harry ,coincé ...la posa .

Des larmes tombèrent par terre ...c 'était Draco qui pleurait .

-Harry ,fait pas ça ...laisse moi .

-Allons Dray ne me dit pas que tu as des sentiments pour ce type ...s 'offusqua Théo .

Mais quand il vit dans le regard du blond ,tout l 'amour que ce dernier portait à Harry ,il sombra irrémédiablement dans sa folie .

-Dommage pour toi ...tu aurais pu rester en vie ...si tu ne l' avait pas aimé ...je ne supporterai pas de te partager ...plutôt te voir mort .

Et là tout s 'enchaîna ...il jeta Draco vers Harry ,pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit :

-Colpus Fatalis (bon euh mot à mot ça donne coup fatal).

Harry vit avec horreur ce qu 'il se passait .Il saisit Draco ,et tourna sur lui même pour protèger le blond de son corps...

Peu après ,Harry gisait au sol ,dans les bras de Draco en larme ,qui le suppliait de ne pas l' abandonner .Rogue qui était arrivé pile au bon moment ,avait stupefixé Nott ,et pour l 'heure ,assistait à l 'agonie du Survivant et à la tristesse d 'un Draco épleuré.

-Hey ...t'it Dragon...Pleure pas .

-Mais...mais t-tu v-vas...snifhoqueta le blond ,tu vas m-mourir ...j 'ten prie me laisse pas ...je -je peux plus me passer de toi ...j'te jure .

-Allé Draco ...sourit...vit pour moi ...

Harry ferma les paupières.

-Tu sais ...Dray ,je crois b...bien q-que ...je t 'aimais ...c 'est stupide de ne pas avoir pu commencer ...

-_NOOOOOOOOOOON_ !!!!!_Noooon! Non non non !!!!!!_

Harry ,après l 'avoir regardé une dernière fois ...ferma les yeux ,un sourire aux lèvres .Rogue vint près de son élève ,et tenta de le faire sortir de la pièce .

-Non !Ce crétin de Gryffondor de mes deux ne va pas me quitter ...réveilles toi !

L 'injonction adressée au dit "crétin de Gryffondor " fut suivie d 'un baisé qui mêlait les larmes ,l 'espoir , la volonté ...et la magie .

Il faisait beau sur Poudlard .Ce 1er Janvier radieux annonçait une nouvelle année tout aussi belle .Draco ,regardait le lac gelé .Un vent froid mais pas agressif ,faisait voler quelque mêches .Blaise qui l 'avait enfin trouvé ,alla s 'asseoir à ses côtés .

-Salut Draco ...qu 'est ce que tu fais dans le froid ?Tout seul sur ton rocher ?

-Ho salut Blaise !Fit ce dernier ,surpris .Je pensais pas que l' on me trouverai si facilement .

-Ben figure toi que ça doit bien faire 20 minutes que je te cherche partout .

Les deux amis rigolèrent .Puis ,un son ,magnifique , emplis l' air en provenance du lac .Draco sauta sur ses pieds ,et couru jusqu 'à la falaise à pic au dessus du lac ,qu 'il scrutait avec le syeux émerveillé d 'un enfant qui s 'attend à voir la plus belle des surprises .L 'autre serpentard finit par le rejoindre ,et lui demanda ce qu 'il se passait .

-Ecoute et regarde là bas ,dit-il en pointant le doigt à l 'autre bout du lac.

Ne voulant pas fâcher son ami ,Blaise fit ce qu 'il demandait .Il y avait dans l 'air ,un son digne d 'un choeur d 'ange ,et tout au loin ,ils apperçurent un petit point qui se rapprochait à une vitesse inimaginable ...encore plus rapide que l' Eclair de Feu .

Ce petit point se transforma d 'abord en une sihouète ,puis en un corps et pour finir ...en un Ange .

C 'était Harry .Il n 'était pas mort .Quand Dray l 'avait embrassé ,il avait mêlé leurs magie ,redonnant vie au Gryffondor .Ce dernier avait ,physiquement, un peu changé :

De belles ailes blanches lui avaient poussées ,ses cheveux avaient connus un mèchage blond ,et l 'un de ses yeux le gaucheavait troqué son vert absinthe contre du gris adamanthium.Harry fit du rasemotte ,et les survola à un mètre près .Il fit un looping et attérit tout en souplesse aux côtés de son Serpentard chéri .

-Bonjour mon ange ,fit-il en embrassant Draco .

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ...c 'est toi l 'ange ,et ce au sens propre comme figuré !

-HAHAHAHAHA!Mmmm je pense que cette fois sera la dernière .

Harry lui vola un baisé ,et se tourna pour dire bonjour à Blaise .

-Bon ben je vous laisse ,dit ce dernier ,je suppose que vous avez des tonnes de choses à vous dire .

-OK à plus Blaise .

Une fois seul tous les deux ,Harry fit disparaître ses ailes et s 'assit sur un rocher ,en prenant Draco sur ses genoux .

-Dray mon coeur j 'ai une surprise pour toi .

-Qu 'est ce que c 'est ?Demanda avidement Draco le regard pétillant .

-Ferme les yeux s 'il te plaît .

Il s 'executa .Harry passa ses doigts sur les homoplates du blond et lui demanda de réouvrir les yeux .

-Alors ?Demanda le brun .Cela te plait ?

-Qu 'est ce qui me pl...

Draco s 'apperçut qu' il avait alors deux magnifiques ailes blanches tout comme Harry un peu plus tôt.

-Harry ,dit-il les larmes aux yeux ...C 'est merveilleux ...Comment as-tu fais ?

-J 'ai lu un livre sur les cas comme le mien ...quand j 'étais à Londre ,dans le département des mystères au ministère de la Magie .

-Et ?

-Et alors ,j' y ai lu que la personne qui avait ...euh... en quelque sorte ressucité l 'autre ,avait lui aussi les même pouvoirs que le ressucité ,mais sous forme latente .

Draco regarda Harry ,les yeux pleins d 'étoiles et l 'embrassa avidement .

Peu après ,des tas d 'élèves à Poudlard ,furent victime d 'alluscination .Mais une alluscination collective des plus ...hum embarrassante .Les personnes disait toutes qu 'elles avaient vu deux Anges faire l' amour au dessus des toits de Poudlard ...

Les voix du Seigneur sont imprévisible .

Celle du coeur tout autant .

_"I believe I can fly ..."_


End file.
